Swapped - A Final Space AU
by calamaricutie
Summary: During a battle with Lord Commander, a bright flash of light engulfs everyone, and afterward, strange things begin to occur.


**A bright light**.

The light engulfed everyone in wake, emitting a force as blinding as the sun itself. Gary's eyes were parched, as if all the life force has been taken away from them. For a second, he'd assumed he'd gone blind. **But in the end, this wasn't the case** .

\- Gary opened his eyes. He wasn't in the Galaxy One anymore .

The place looked rather dim, reeking of biscuits, and a view of the open space. "HUE?" He asked, his voice echoing as sound waves bounced back to him. Wait- Gary froze. " **Avocato**?" His voice was crippled. Come to think of it, he began to notice some things. He's gotten significantly shorter, and his skin felt crippled and sickly. No .

Gary rushed to find a mirror. No freakin' way . He began to felt a tightness in his chest, as well as bile rising up from his stomach. He began to pace faster, each step becoming quick and panicked. Yep, I'm high on space drugs .

He opened the door to the lavatory, and looked in the mirror. **It was Lord Commander's reflection**.

Gary began to cough. It wasn't regular, but rather a straining, deprecating cough that made him feel as if he was going to cough up his insides. **And in the end, that's exactly what happened.**

As Gary caressed the chunk of thrown-up blood he'd let out with his thumb, he pinched his- Rather, Lord Commander's cheek. This is a dream .

 **It hurt** .

I'm waking up any minute now .

 **It hurt so much** .

Gary winced in pain, and looked into the mirror in realization. **They'd switched bodies**.

\- From the second he open his eyes, he knew this wasn't his original vessel . His flesh was soft like a child's, delicate and warm. He rushed to the mirror and smiled. **He was in control of the Gary** . It was strange being so tall, nearly as tall as John back then. -

He thought this would be more enjoyable . But sadly, it wasn't. His plan to open Final Space was so close in reach- And yet, it was so difficult . The KVN was a being so undeniably annoying, his former commander, Avocato, was in his presence, and some sassy girl by the name of Quinn. "Why are you shoving cookies in your projector slot?" He asked. "Because cookies are just oh so delicious!" KVN giggles deviously. LC- I mean, The Gary, rolls his eyes, and sneered. "Gary, you're acting _awfully_ moody today." HUE said. "Is there something you'd like to share with us?" "There's nothing to share." The Gary replied. He slouched down in a chair, and tapped his fingers on the table. Mooncake was right next to him, snuggled up to his hip. He was so close, **oh so close** .

 ** _He could see it now_**.

The doorway to Final Space opening, titans welcoming him with open arms.

" **Gary**?"

The Gary jumped, and looked up at a camera.

"You're acting _odd_ , Gary." Avocato said.

" _You sure nothing's wrong_?"

The Gary sneered.

"Nothing's wrong, the Avocato." The Gary said.

Avocato stared at him, confused.

"I-I mean Avocato." The Gary muttered.

Lord Commander's hands shook.

"I'm _really_ the Lord Commander now, aren't I?" Gary thought.

He inhaled a breath, and exhaled.

He needed to calm down and relax. Getting riled up in this situation would just end in complete madness.

On the plus side, he could levitate stuff, which was pretty freakin' cool.

He pointed his hand at the biscuit placed beside him, and focused all his energy onto it. And after a few tries, the biscuit floated.

His eyes lit up, and he smiled.

"Oh my crap, it's like using the **force**!" Lord Commander shouted.

" The freakin' parallels !"

Gary soon began to use these powers on all sorts of things; books, robes, forks, nearly every object in the room.

Soon, he slouched on the chair near the forefront of the room, and coughed a bit.

He wiped the blood from his mouth onto his robe, and sighed.

What exactly was he going to do now?

He was stuck in a ship knowing nothing of what's in store for him, and saving Little Cato would be-

Suddenly, it all clicked.

 **He could free Little Cato**.

The Gary felt a tightness in his chest.

The air felt a bit scarce, and he couldn't move at all.

Suddenly, the lights clicked on.

The KVN was in the room, wearing a fedora and a fake mustache.

"So, what are you, _eh_?" KVN sneered, attempting a Brooklyn accent.

" _You some kinda' parasite_?"

"Parasite?" Gary growled.

"You think I'm some kind of **rubbish**?"

"The Gary I've known for five whole years would never be this arrogant to anyone, not even KVN." HUE said.

"What do you want , exactly?"

"All I want is E-351." Gary said, smiling.

"I _just_ want to see him."

Suddenly, the binds grew tighter. Some S.A.M.E.S burst into the room, their hand guns pointed directly at him.

"You've got nowhere to run, _Gary_."

" **Or, should I call you _Lord Commander_** ?"

Gary walked around the ship.

" He's gotta be here somewhere ." He thought.

He's been pacing around the ship for at least fifteen minutes, trying to find Little Cato's location.

Gary peered up, and saw a soldier carrying a tray of food.

A tray of food for what seemed to be for a prisoner.

He followed the soldier and sure enough, had led him to Little Cato.

The soldier threw the tray of food at him, and he could hear the small sound of Little Cato whimpering.

The soldier left, and sneakily, he snuck into the room.

" **Hey** ."

Little Cato jumped at the sight of Lord Commander, and picked up his tray, food plopping onto the floor.

"Get away from me." He said as he began to step back.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Lord Commander said.

" **LIAR**!" Little Cato shouted.

The tray trembled in his hands as he growled at Lord Commander.

"I-I'm not the Lord Commander." He replied.

"You've gotta believe me, I swear."

"What are you gonna do, **choke** me to death?" Little Cato trembled.

" _Choke you_?" Lord Commander said.

"With these freakin' Skywalker Powers ?"

His eyes lit up as he levitated the tray from Little Cato's hands, and onto the floor.

He smiled, and chuckled a bit.

Little Cato looked at him, absolutely confused.

" **What the actual _hell_ is going on here** ?" asked.

"So, some kind of huge light explosion happened and **boom, I'm practically the Lord Commander now." Lord Commander replied.**

"I'm the captain of the Galaxy One, and I kinda know your dad."

"M-My Dad?" Little Cato muttered, his eyes lighting up.

"You **know** where he is?"

"Of course, he's in-"

Suddenly, his head began to pound. Gary fell on the floor, shaking.

The room went black along with his vision, and the room became inaudible.

Gary opened his eyes, screaming.

His vision was blurred, filled with tears.

He could see an array of figures. Robots, a green blob, a cat, and an annoying robot in his personal space-

 **This was the Galaxy One** .


End file.
